Clarity
by AmianNatan4ever
Summary: My submission for Leah-Sora Parker's Oddest Couples Contest! A Jeagan songfic. Song: Clarity by Zedd. I think we all know I can't do summaries, but please check out my fanfic!


**Heyy guys! I'm back, with a one shot for Leah-Sora Parkers' Oddest Couples Contest! Some credit for this goes to iheartamianplusnatan; she came up with the pairing. Other than that, though, it was all me.**

**This is my first contest submission ever, so I'm just hoping to have fun. I don't care if I don't win.**

**The song is Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes. Fear not guys, I'm still a loyal Teagan fan, but I wasn't allowed to do that, so I give you...Jeagan! (Jonah/Reagan)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clarity by Zedd, the 39 Clues, or the idea for Jeagan.**

**Zoë: Yeah! I came up with Jeagan.**

**Me: Yes. And I bothered her until she let me use it. Yay!**

**Song: Clarity. I can't put it in here, so YouTube clarity, or type in YouTube watch?v=IxxstCcJlsc**

* * *

Every time she saw him, it was like she'd been dumped into frozen ocean waters; He gave her a heart-stopping thrill. But he was a sixteen year old famous singer. She was a fourteen year old dancer and fighter.

Every time they saw each other, they fought. Whether it was a prank war, verbally, or physically, the irritation and tension between the two filled the room, left over from their relationship ending.

They were a time bomb; everybody knew it. They'd explode and then get back together; it was how they worked.

She was incomplete without him, even though when they saw each other, they fought. But in those fights Reagan's eyes would shine and her smile would be brighter, because she was complete.

She doesn't know why they fight; they just do. It's a circle they have no hope of getting out of.

Even through the fights, he's there for her. Somehow, being near him makes her feel better, even if they're fighting. It doesn't make sense, but when she has nightmares, he's there to hold her. He makes it better.

* * *

He knows that he should apologize for leaving, but she should too. They hurt each other and refuse to make amends.

It cut them both to the core, left them broken. Now, whenever they see each other, it's as if all common sense flew out the window. He supposes that's why they fight, but neither really knows anymore.

They've both left each other too many times to count, but something pulls them back together. It's almost like fate, he thinks.

They kept falling. Falling apart, falling for each other, and then falling together. Their relationship is all about the fall. Jonah smiles at how melodramatic he's become, how melodramatic she's made him. He's a star, he can't afford to fall apart, but he does anyway. With her.

He feels...not right without her. Incomplete, he supposes. And when they fight, he secretly loves it, because he sees that sparkle in her eyes, and the grin she has. And he grins back, because he is complete, now that they are together.

He doesn't know why they fight; he thinks she doesn't know either. It is just a part of life, just like Hamilton and Sinead fighting, or Ian calling Amy love.

His life is hectic; they both know it. But somehow, Reagan seems to make everything simple, easy. Even when they're fighting. He tries to be there for her, as an older brother, he tells himself. But they both know it's always about them.

She feels healed when he holds her, when she's with him. He heals her from all the damage caused by the Vespers.

She provides a bright spot in his hectic life, a beacon of clarity reminding him of home, family, and friends. She's his clarity.

Neither really knows what to do, but with each other, the fighter and the singer can make it through anything.

* * *

**Okay. Note/Rant. I was PMed today by a member of Eliminators. (I won't name you.) She told me that my story would be taken down because I had song lyrics. This story makes less sense now; I'm sorry. And that IS a rule , so I changed it. I respect that that is a rule. But I have a problem with how you guys do this. There's at least one hundred songfics out there; do you just pick random ones to shoot down? You can't clear the whole archive of them. I respect that you try to follow the rules, but I don't respect how you do it. Like seriously, do you just ignore the whole MULTI-CHAP songfics? Harrumph. End Rant.**

**That was really...emotional and dramatic. I hope you like it Leah!**

**Thanks guys! R&R! CC is appreciated and flames accepted!**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


End file.
